The Fox from Outer Space
Narrator: What An Animal! *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kr-ApcF5sIM *(the episode plays. Bradley in The Fox from Outer Space) *Starring Bradley Squirrelsky And The Fox From Outer Space *(It begins at the house however. They relax for a while. A mouse crawls around toward Bradley. Bradley jumps and hides) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Bradley, Why can't you control your fear? *(Bradley's teeth chatter) *(He flees in fright. He pants for breath and calms down. Then relaxes on a porch) *(Then suddenly, A UFO appears. Bradley is sleeping. Bradley saw it and gasps and go back in to give a warning. A space fox came out of it and looked around. Bradley ran inside to warn Stephen and Sandy) *Sandy: What's the matter, Brad? *Bradley: There's a space fox outside. He wants to get us. *(They went out to see the fox, and looked around, but find that the fox is gone) *Bradley: But I swear. I saw the ship. *Stephen Squirrelsky: You silly skunk. There's no such thing as a space fox. *Bradley: But I swear. I saw him coming out of his ship. *Sandy: Silly. Silly. *Bradley: Looks like I'm imagining things. *(Bradley goes around to find him and carefully walks onward. Suddenly a hen house was being attacked. Bradley hears the noise. He gasps and peers in to see something. BITE!CRUNCH! Bradley jumps) *Bradley: Yeow! He's got all the hens! *(He flees and tries to warn Stephen, Sandy, Slappy, and Skippy about what happened. He takes Sandy to show her what the fox has done to the hens. But they were gone and not seen again. Space Fox lasered the eggs to make poisoned and some not poisoned) *Sandy: Hmm... Weird looking eggs. *Bradley: But some are poisoned and others are not poisoned. *Sandy: Oh, You're insane. (leaves) *Bradley: I just know something bad will happen any minute. *(Bradley growls at the fox, but finds that he is gone. Space Fox whistles) *Bradley: Why, you! *(He charges at it and tries to stop him. SLAM) *Bradley: Ooh! *(He got locked in and tried to bust the door down. He tries banging it by using his fists) *Narrator: Meanwhile... *(meanwhile) *Sandy: Hope they are sweet. *Slappy: Yeah. Because if they aren't, then knows what can happen? *Skippy: I would just like Green Eggs and Ham. *Pikachu: Pika. Pika. *(Sandy starts off the frying pan) *Vulpix: Vulpix. *(Bradley tries to chop the door down with an ax and checks which parts to chop loose) *(Butter melts onto the pan. Bradley uses a jackhammer to see if he can bust the door down. CRACK! SPLAT) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Drop the flavor hammer. *Sandy: Yes, Stephen. *(Bradley sets up explosions and backs away. KABOOM) *Bradley: Finally. It's about time too. *(Breakfast is about served) *Skippy: Yummy. *(Bradley rushed over to see what was wrong. Space Fox watches them and is delighted to see what will happen next. Bradley gasps and remembers what can happen next) *Bradley: They're in danger! Gotta do something, Quick! *(thinks of a plan) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Mnn... *Sandy: Tastes good, yes? *(MUNCH) *Stephen Squirrelsky: It is sweet. *Sandy: Wow. *(Bradley goes to find something to save the others. Space Fox grins at the situation) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. I feel... Weird. *Sandy: What's wrong? *(His eyes turned red) *Slappy: Oh no. Something's gone bonkers. *Skippy: Okay, I shouldn't eat these eggs. *Slappy: Neither should I. *Sandy: Hmm... *Pikachu: Pika? *(Bradley founds a slingshot and wents to shoot the fox. Stephen laughs crazily and transforms) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey! What's happening to me?! *(tries to fight it) *Stephen Squirrelsky: No! Got to fight it! *(but can't do so. His tail became foxy accidentally) *Bradley: Hiyah! *(BOP!) *(Space Fox was knocked down) *Bradley: Gotcha. *(The fox growled) *Bradley: Oops. I'm sorry, Mr. Space Fox. *(They start fighting in Anime style) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Can't lose control! Will strong! Body weak! *(POOF! Stephen growls and laughs evilly Sandy gasps) *Sandy: (Ackbar's voice) It's a trap. *(Lightsabers sparked) *Space Fox: (Vader's voice) Fools share a common fate. *(SLASH) *Bradley: Oops. *Space Fox: (Vader's voice) There was never any question. *(Stephen laughs evilly and growls) *Slappy: Stephen's turned into a fox. *Space Fox (Jake's voice): Now you're gonna get it. *Bradley: Not if I'll help out. *(Space Fox does his move on checkers): Ha! *Bradley: Let me see. *(ZOOM!) *Bradley: Fooled you. *(Fox growled) *Bradley: Not enjoying yourself, are you? *Space Fox: Arm wrestle. *Bradley: I'll show you. *(RIP. Stephen snickers) *Skippy: What'll we do?! *Slappy: Call a doctor or anybody! *(Bradley and the fox grunts and groans. SNAP) *Bradley: Whoops! *Space Fox: (Vader's voice) Just another traitor dealt with. *(GROW) *Space Fox: (Vader's voice) One by one, you will all die. *(Stephen howls) *Sandy: This is it. We're doomed. *(Sandy tries calling someone for help like Secret Squirrel and Penny Squirrel, But the line was cut suddenly. Bradley holds out his hands for the fox to try and slap) *Bradley: Bazinga! Miss. *Fox: Oh yeah? Let me try it. *(SLAP, Bradley shakes his hands) *Bradley: Aah! *Fox: Ha! Gotcha! *Bradley: Why, you... *(Bradley smacks the Space Fox's hands) *Bradley: Ha-ha! *(Slappy and Skippy stepped back with fear. Bradley and the fox hold their breath to see who can win. Fox puffed out. Bradley wins) *Bradley: Win! All right, Foxy. Turn Daddy back to normal and leave. *(Fox thinks and pulls out a ray gun) *Fox: You'll pay for doing bad stuff to Dylan Brian and Mr. Snorks. *Bradley: Uh oh. *(BAM. ZAP, Bradley dodges. BUMP. It hit a sign from above. Then a plane flying high. BOOM. rocks are turned into flaming stones. Fox gasps in shock) *Bradley: (Vader's voice) Noooo! *(BOOM, The space fox was now a squeaky toy. Bradley gasps. He sighed) *Bradley: Thank goodness. Now to turn Pop back to normal. *(Stephen laughs evilly) *Sandy: Do something. Someone. *(BOOM POOF) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh! *(birds tweet) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Thanks. I need that. (faints) *(birds tweet) *Bradley: There. That's better. *Sandy: Welcome back, Stephen. *(Bradley runs to them and hugs them) *All: Thank you, Bradley. *Bradley: No problem. Just my duty. *(Then the mouse appeared) *Bradley: It's the mouse again! *(Mouse's eyes became red) *Bradley: He's turned evil! *(Scene closes) *Bradley: This shouldn't happen to a skunk. *(and stops. SNAP!) *Bradley: Ouch! *Narrator: The End *(Credits plays and stops) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts